This proposal is to develop and test-the first in a series of interactive videodiscs which illuminate the three dimensional structure of the building blocks of life from molecule to tissue, to organ, using the imaging systems appropriate for each level. Phase I research proved that a computer controlled videodisc player and a specially formatted videodisc can give high speed, clear access to complex stereo information. (The videodisc contains set of 360 still graphic images, taken from a prescribed set of angles, of a series of objects.) Any view from this array can be displayed instantly on a video monitor and controlled using the Vidkit 3D computer program and MS-DOS computer. The user can turn and roll the object in real time, view text and data about each object and "flicker" between adjacent angular views to give a stereo "Cueing" effect. The objects will be grouped together in conceptual "strands" which are multi-disciplinary and have multi-magnification to give users an unequaled three dimensional view of the human organism. Research will test the functionality and cost-effectiveness of the system compared to other methods of conveying stereo information. It will lead to a line of videodisc products in which 3D imaging enhances the presentation of visual information.